Sadness
by RoseRed99
Summary: Belle tries to deal with the loss of Rumplestiltskin while in the Enchanted Forest, but she discovers a special someone who helps her deal with the pain. Meanwhile, in a far-off land, someone is looking for her.
1. Chapter 1

Emptiness. That was all Belle felt. She sank to her knees, sobbing. "Rumple! No…" she gasped out, "He's gone." Rumplestiltskin's words echoed in her ears.

"_Bae, I traveled across realms to find you, and give you a happy ending. Now that happy ending is possible, just not with me. I love you Bae. And I love you Belle. You've made me stronger…but I'm a villain, and villains don't get happy endings." _And then, just like that, he was gone. Disappeared. Dead. Gone forever. This time, he wasn't coming back. Her heart, already broken so many times, now seemed irreparable, because he wasn't there to put the pieces together again. Never again could she turn to him for comfort, for love, for a shoulder to cry on. Her heart was empty. There was nothing left for her to live for.

Belle was only half-aware of an arm helping her up, and the kind voice of Archie Hopper telling her they needed to go. She was only half-aware of what Regina said about the curse. Her head felt unable to register anything. The only thought she consciously understood was "so this is what losing one's true love feels like, as if one's entire heart and soul were ripped out, torn apart, and stomped on, never to be repaired.

As the curse cloud enveloped her, and she was swept away to the old land, her last thought was "I love you, Rumplestiltskin. I always did, ever since I fell off the ladder into your arms, and I always will, until the end of my days."

Belle was falling, falling…memories ran about her head.

"_Why did you come back?" "I wasn't planning to, but…something changed my mind."_

"_My power means more to me than you." "No, it doesn't…and all you'll be left with is an empty heart, and a chipped cup."_

"_You can't keep us apart forever. I will fight for him. I will never stop fighting for him!"_

"_Wait! Rumplestiltskin, wait. I, I remember. I love you!" "Yes…and I love you too!"_

"_We may sit in our library and yet touch all four quarters of the earth."_

"_I have lost so much that I love. I didn't want to lose you, too, without you knowing everything."_

"_You are a hero who saved her people. You are a beautiful woman who loved an ugly man. Really, really loved me. You find goodness in others, and when it's not there, you create it. You make me want to go back, back to the best version of me, and that's never happened before. So when you look in the mirror and don't know who you are, that's who you are."_

"_The prophecy. The boy is my undoing. But, he's also my grandson. I must save him. I must do this to honor Baelfire. He's gone, and I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye." "I understand. But I also know that the future isn't always what it seems. I will see you again."_

"_I told you I'd see you again." "That's the last time I don't listen to you." _

"_Now what?" " Well that's a question I haven't had to ask myself. I didn't think I had a future." "But you do. The boy wasn't your undoing, and neither was Pan. So now you stop worrying about prophecies, and start thinking about your future. There's endless possibilities, countless paths to take!" "But there's only one of those paths I'm interested in." "Which one's that?" "The one where you and I are together." _

"_And I love you, Belle. You've made me stronger."_

Countless pictures flashed through Belle's head. Rumplestiltskin the Beast becoming Rumplestiltskin the man…reuniting at the well…watching his face crumple as he admits that he lost Bae…seeing him off and knowing she might never see him again…watching as the ship, along with Rumplestiltskin, returned…getting married…planning their future…watching helpless as Rumplestiltskin killed both Pan and himself…the curse cloud taking over the town…

Suddenly, the strange feeling of endless falling stopped. Belle opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone from the town of Storybrooke seemed to be there. But where was there?

"We're back," the awed voice of Snow White broke into Belle's thoughts. And yes, they were back. Belle looked down, and all around…everyone were in their Enchanted Forest clothes. In fact, she was in her golden dress, the very one she had been in when she vowed to stay with the Dark One forever. Belle's heart surprised her by breaking just a bit more. She'd thought, at that point in her life, that she'd been doing a heroic deed, going to live with the monster to save her people. Instead, she'd found a lonely, miserable, regretful man, who needed someone to show him the goodness in his heart. Yes, she was back, but her heart wasn't. Her heart was with Rumplestiltskin, wherever he was. Dead or alive, he possessed her heart, and Belle didn't want it back. A few fresh tears trickled down her cheek. They'd been married. Rumple proposed, but had wanted to wait a few months. Belle, however, had insisted. She hadn't wanted to wait any longer. So they were married at the convent by one of the nuns. No one else knew. That night, they'd become truly one flesh, and then spent the rest of the night planning on growing old together. Belle once more sank to her knees, overcome. They never would, not now. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and silent sobs shook her figure. He was gone.

Far, far away, in a distant, strange land, a man limped along. He wore a tattered suit that had seen far better days and carried a cane. His long brown hair was laced with gray and was wipped around by the wind. His brown eyes, flecked with gold, were mysterious and sad. He had the look of a man who carried the world on his shoulders. Periodically, he would wipe away a tear, swiping at it as if it were an annoying fly. His lips uttered only two words: "Belle…Bae."

A figure in a gold ball gown sat by the river, talking. It was Belle, and she was telling a story. To any bystander who happened to see her at a glance, she seemed to be speaking to herself. However, she wasn't. As she straightened up, her belly, swollen with child, became viewable, and they realized she was speaking to her unborn child.

"Then, the beautiful princess- that's me, Elsa, in case you've forgotten- kissed the beast, and broke his curse. He became very angry, and threw her out before the curse could be fully broken. He was too afraid to let go of his power, for the unknown seemed frightening. I spent many years trapped by an Evil Queen, the very one who told me about True Love's Kiss, and its curse-breaking qualities. Then, along with many others, I was transported to a town called Storybrooke, in a land without magic. There, I was reunited with the beast, Rumplestiltskin, your father. We were married, and would've lived happily ever after, if not for the evil boy-man, Peter Pan. He wanted to kill everyone, but Rumple wouldn't let him. He sacrificed himself for all of us, for you, even though he didn't know you existed. Oh, Elsa, how I wish you could've known him. He would've loved you so much…he was a wonderful father. He made mistakes, but he regretted them, and tried as hard as he could to set them right, and restore his relationship with his son- your brother- Neil. We'll be your family, Neil and I, and tell you everything there is to know about your papa. If you want a sister, which you probably will, Grace can be one to you. She's a sweet, darling girl, and she looks forward to meeting you almost as much as Neil. But, not as much as me…and definitely not as much as Rumplestiltskin would've! I still miss him, your papa, I mean, and think about him, every day. I can never forget about him. He will always be there, in my heart, and now in you, too! I cannot wait to hold you in my arms, my darling Elsa! I love you, sweetheart, your papa would've loved you, your brother loves you…and I will never leave you. I promise."

A voice called out from the bank a bit upstream. "Belle! Come on! We're meeting now!" That voice belonged to Grace, Jefferson's daughter. Belle got up, and went to join Grace. As they left, Belle grabbed Grace's hand, and they walked hand-in-hand back to camp.

As Belle and Grace approached the campfire, Belle felt a twinge in her side. She ignored it at first, retiring to her tent under the pretense of sleep. As Belle lay there, listening to the birds in the trees, a cramp seized her, bearing her away on a wave of pain. She tried to stifle her cry, but too late. Snow and Red came running. Snow immediately recognized the pangs as contractions.

"Belle, I think that you are going to have your baby a bit ahead of schedule," at Belle's concerned look, Snow smiled, "Don't worry. Emma was early, too. You'll both be alright."

As the long hours of the night wore on, the pain grew more intense. Soon all Belle was aware of was the seemingly endless cramps that seized her. Snow and Red helped her as best they could, and Charming and Neil stood guard.

Suddenly, Regina came running into the clearing, shouting.

"She's here! The Wicked Witch!" Charming and Neil flew into action. They, along with Snow, Red, Regina, and the others formed a protective wall at the entrance to the tent, while Granny and Ella stayed with Belle.

In the distance a black cloud could be seen, billowing and teeming. "The monkeys!" Red cried, as her wolf instincts saw what normal eyes couldn't. Yes, indeed, the monkeys, aka evil minions of the Witch, were on their ways here, flying fast in the midst of a cloud of black magic. Regina prepared herself to meet the Witch head-on, while the rest began to form battle formations to stop the evil monkeys.

Inside the tent, Belle slipped in and out of a daze of pain. She felt as though the pains would never end.

"Alright, Belle… it's nearly time!" Granny stated. Belle gasped, and tried to smile. Soon she would hold her precious Elsa in her arms, the darling child she and Rumplestiltskin had created with their love.


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! I really enjoyed writing it! _

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Once Upon a Time (sadly). If I did, Rumbelle would have a lot more scenes, Belle and Neil would be treated as main cast members, and I would be playing a character. And Emilie, Jared, Ginny, Lana, Bailee, Jennifer, and the entire cast and I would be best friends. _

Chapter Two:Enchanted Forest

A soft mewling sound filled the tent, in sharp contrast to the sounds of battle that was finishing up outside. Belle gasped. Love like she'd never felt coursed through her as Red lay the tiny, squirming bundle in Belle's arms.

"Congratulations, Belle," she said, eyes a bit wet from the emotion of it all, "You have a daughter."

"She's beautiful," Snow added. Then, gesturing to Red, they turned away, slipping out of the tent to join the fight, leaving Belle alone with her newborn daughter.

Belle was overcome with emotion. She adjusted her hold on her daughter so she could get a better look at her. Her eyes, a brilliant, piercing blue, looked straight into Belle's own. Belle smiled. She'd read enough to know this wasn't normal, not yet, but wasn't at all concerned.

"Yes, Elsa," Belle chuckled softly, "You a lot of your father in you. You're going to be a very special little girl, indeed."

"Belle! Belle!" Neil's voice rang throughout the camp. Belle blinked sleepily. She was sore, and, for a few seconds, wondered why. Then the events of the night before flew back into her brain.

"Neil? Neil, I'm here! In the tent," Belle answered. Neil appeared a moment later, out of breath.

"I came…as fast…as I could," he gasped. Leaning against the tent pole for a moment to catch his breath, he continued, "Snow told me you would be in here."

He knelt down by Belle's bed. "So, last night was busy, huh?" he began, somewhat awkwardly. Belle laughed softly.

"That's the understatement of the century. It was, in fact, very busy, but in a good way. Are you ready to meet your sister?"

"Am I ever!" Neil grinned. Belle swung her legs over the edge of the bed and eased to her feet. She padded softly over to the cradle. Picking up her baby girl, she carried her over to Neil.

"Neil, meet Elsa," Belle proudly said, "Isn't she beautiful?" Neil agreed. Only a day old and Elsa was already a beauty. She had bright blue eyes like her mother, and alertness obviously inherited form her father. But the likeness to her parents ended there. Elsa's hair, rather than being the darker color of her parents, was a pale blonde, like straw. In fact, that word could be used to describe all of Elsa: pale. Her skin, her hair, her eyes…all beautiful, yet all pale. Belle, however, didn't care at all. This was her daughter, and Rumplestiltskin's daughter, and Belle loved her for that, no matter what.

The Land of Oz

"Ugh…that sappy, loving family of yours makes me sick," a woman's voice echoed through Rumplestiltskin's head. He blinked, trying to distinguish a face. His sight began to clear, and soon he saw the person to whom the voice belonged. A woman stood a few feet away, looking into a glass ball. In the glass ball, Belle and Neil were frozen in time, looking with love in their eyes on the tiny baby in Belle's arms. The woman turned to him again, clearly disgusted. Kneeling down in front of him, she smiled. "But I don't think you need to worry about them too much longer, my pretty. No…I have a very special plan for them, and all their companions. And it won't be too pleasant. In fact, it will…"

As she continued to speak, Rumplestiltskin's mind trailed off. Who was this woman? And why did his head hurt so much? He vaguely recognized the woman and man in the ball, but couldn't remember their names. He groaned. It hurt to think! And the voices…they screamed at him, day and night. Telling him he wasn't good enough, that no one could ever love him, that all he was good for was the darkness. The voices took different forms: sometimes the voice of a woman, soft, low, and sweet, yet full of hurt and anger. Sometimes a boy's, betrayed and lonely. But most often, a dark, sinister voice, full of anger and bitterness… the voice of one who should've loved him, but had not. Rumplestiltskin curled up into a ball on the floor, trying without success to shut out all the voices.

_Storybrooke_

Belle looked up as the bell on the door jingled. A woman she'd never before seen stepped in, with reddish hair and a green brooch on. She walked up to the counter. Belle smiled at her, waiting for her to speak. When she did, the words she said were not what she'd expected.

"You must be Mrs. Gold," the woman began, in a crisp English accent. Belle started a bit, taken off guard.

"Oh…uh, no…I'm not Mrs. Gold," Belle stammered, surprised.

"Oh…well then, is Mr. Gold in?" the woman persisted. At these words Belle's heart cracked a bit more. She felt tears stinging her eyes, no matter how hard Belle tried to hold them back.

"No…He, uh he died," replied Belle, attempting still to hold back the pain, and conceal how much this hurt. The woman's face immediately became one of sympathy and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry for your loss…" she trailed off.

"Belle," trying to smile, Belle stated, "My name is Belle."

"Belle…what a beautiful name!" as she spoke, a sudden gleam came and went in the woman's eyes. It was quick, but Belle caught it. She didn't like that, and it made her uneasy.

When the woman left, Belle shook her head, attempting to clear away the strange, disoriented feeling that suddenly filled her head. The more Belle thought about the woman, the less Belle trusted her. First of all, almost everyone should know by now that Rumplestiltskin was dead. Also, there was the strange, almost sinister flash in the woman's eyes. 'I'll have to keep a watch on that her,' Belle thought.

_Enchanted Forest_

A few miles away from where Belle, Neil, and everyone else were camped, a huge fortress rose above the trees. This was the palace of the Evil Queen. The dark structure loomed out of the darkness. In the highest tower, staring out the window with a calculating, cold look on her green face, the Wicked Witch stood. She turned away, then called out, "My beautiful One!"

As she spoke, a horrendous figure flew out of the blackness. It had huge, leathery wings, and the face and body of a monkey. "Follow the band of munchkins, wherever they go. And, especially watch the beauty and her child. She is very important to me."

With those words, the monkey flew off into the black night sky.

_Well, there's chapter two! What did you guys think? Leave a review and tell me! So, which one do you think Zelena wants, Belle or Elsa, and why? Will Belle discover Zelena's true identity? _

_Next week: Belle discovers something strange about Elsa, Regina and Robin meet after Regina saves Roland, and Grace baby-sits Elsa while Belle and Neil go find a way to bring Rumplestiltskin back. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's taken so long again…Geometry class has been killing me lately! Well, anyways, here it is! Chapter two! Thanks for the reviews and follows…I hope you're not disappointed, and enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! If you haven't reviewed it yet, please do! I'd love to hear what you think! Also, if you want to send story ideas or theories, my email is _ 14 _. I love getting emails! But please, nothing inappropriate, and no spam. _

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Once Upon a Time, ABC does…but if anyone has a connection, please, hook me up! I love acting and singing, and would love a part on this amazing show! I also love writing, obviously, so I could help write the scripts, too! I have half a billion ideas! ;) _

_Enchanted Forest_

The sun rose in the sky and smiled on the little camp in the middle of the woods. Soon all would be a bustle of activity as everyone prepared for the day's journey, but for now all was still and peaceful.

Suddenly, a piercing cry filled the silence, followed by the sounds of hushing. Inside the small tent near the middle of the bunch was a pretty sight. Belle sat on the edge of her bed, cradling Elsa in her arms, soothing her with soft whispers and a comforting presence.

"Belle?" hissed a soft voice from the tent door, "May I come in?" Belle smiled.

"Yes, come in, Grace. Elsa just woke up…I assume you wanted to see her?"

"Well, her and you," the girl smiled.

"You want to hold her?" Belle gestured to the baby. Grace nodded excitedly. Belle carefully laid the tiny baby in the 12-year-old's arms. She grinned excitedly.

"I always wanted a sister…" whispered Grace longingly as she looked at the now quiet child. Belle looked thoughtfully at her for a moment.

"Grace, how would you like to be Elsa's honorary big sister? You know, someone she can play games with, and talk to. I always wanted a sister growing up, but never did," Belle paused, and looked Grace in the eye, "This is a big responsibility. So, what do you say?"

"I would love to be Elsa's big sister," replied Grace seriously, but the excited twinkle in her eyes betrayed her happiness.

From that moment on the two were inseparable. Grace helped Belle wash, clothe, and watch Elsa. Grace took her responsibilities seriously, never straying far away when in charge of Elsa, and always gentle and attentive. The young girl gave Belle an opportunity to do more as well, without a baby in her care.

One day, Belle was playing with her now one and a half-month-old daughter while sitting in the grass when Neil walked up.

"Hey Belle," he said. Then, kneeling down, "hey little sis! How's it going?"

Belle smiled, "It's great! Elsa's newfound love is the grass…she's interested in how it feels. It tickles your toes, doesn't it, sweetheart? Yes, she loves the spring, all the new sounds and smells! It's so exciting!"

Neil grinned. He loved watching Belle interact with Elsa. His little sister was really smart for her age, and so curious about the world around her. There was so much of Belle in her, but a lot of their papa, too. At that thought, a shadow crossed his mind. He still missed his father, more than he liked to admit. Belle was the only one who understood his feelings, but even she didn't completely. Neil was full of regret, anger, and even guilt, with all the pain piled on top. She had a baby girl to remind her of Rumplestiltskin, but Neil had no one. Neil didn't even have his son.

"Neil? Are you alright?" Belle's voice jerked Neil back to reality.

"Oh, yeah, I'm great," he answered, pasting a reassuring smile on.

"Are you sure, because you don't…" Belle's voice trailed off, "Neil, is that ice on the ground?" She pointed to a patch of white ground, which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Neil knelt down, inspecting the place.

"Yeah…it is. How would ice get here? It's like 60 degrees."

"I don't know, honestly," Belle's face filled with worry, and she clutched the baby tighter to her chest. How was this possible? Naturally it couldn't be, so the obvious answer was magic. But whose? Belle didn't know, but maybe Regina or Hook, or someone else did. She stood up.

"We should go tell the others. Come on, Neil!"

Neither one noticed the trail of ice that followed them as they walked away.

"Well, Rumple, it seems that I thought right! There is more to your daughter than meets the eye!" she laughed, a cold, cruel, humorless sound that filled the listener with dread, and Rumplestiltskin groaned.

"Why did you bring me here? Why didn't you let me die?"

"Oh, Rumple, I have such plans for you, and your little daughter! Together, you will help me achieve what I want. Then, maybe then, I'll allow you to die…but not until I see you suffer!"

She laughed again, then swept out of the room, locking the door behind her. Rumplestiltskin clambered to his feet, and stumbled over to the glass ball in the middle of the room. Inside it, he saw Belle, Elsa, and Neil making their way to the camp. And somewhere, deep inside, a memory stirred.

Regina hated monkeys. Especially ones waith wings. But, she had to admit, she owed this particular one a favor. After all, it had allowed her to be introduced to a most interesting man. The group had been walking along, quite happily, when the dreaded monkey had attacked the smallest member of their group: Roland, the outlaw's little five-year-old son. Regina, although she really could care less about the outlaw, couldn't stand by and watch an innocent child get hurt. So, she'd grabbed the boy, and destroyed the foul creature. Meaning, she'd jumped in front of the boy and turned the monkey into a stuffed animal. But, it didn't sound as brave that way! But still, now that she thought about it, she had been pretty brave…anyways, the outlaw, or Robin, as he'd insisted she call him, overjoyed at his son's safety, thanked Regina over and over. Now, he was a man that intrigued Regina. A noble thief. That didn't sound possible, but it was. He was, to be precise.

Regina shook her head. It hadn't seemed possible to feel at all interested in any man, not since Daniel. But, maybe, just maybe, it was possible to find, if not love, companionship more than once in life.

Emma Swan wasn't one to hate people. Dislike, certainly, but not hate. But this pirate with a hook who kept following her around was mighty close to pushing her limits. He simply could not leave her alone! Everywhere she went, he appeared, making ridiculous claims about Emma's family. He even went so far as to interrupt Emma's date with Walsh! The very date on which Walsh proposed to Emma! Hook's appearance pretty much ruined the evening for Emma. She knew what he said was impossible, illogical. But some part of her, deep down, believed the man. The child in her who wanted to believe she had parents who needed and wanted her. Emma shook her head, as she walked down the street towards home. No, it was ridiculous. Besides, she had Henry, who really existed, and needed her. Yet, even as she dismissed the idea, a tiny part of Emma's mind held on to the possibility of this being real, and it wouldn't let her completely forget. Someday, not so far away, this thought would hook Emma's brain again, and show her truth.

_So, what do you guys think? Where's the ice from? Will Rumplestiltskin remember before Zelena can begin her plan? Where will Robin and Regina's relationship go? Will Regina allow love in, or push it out? And, will Emma remember in time? Keep reading to find out!_

_Next week, Belle and Neil talk to the group, Regina goes to her castle and finds Zelena, and Hook confronts Emma again. _

_BTW, I realized that some of the things I said would happen this week didn't…I'm really sorry, but this is what made sense to me…don't worry, I will get to those things, just not yet. Please stick with it, still! _


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is! I'm so sorry it took so long to update…I've been really busy with school and other things…I go on Summer break in just over a month, though, so hopefully I'll be more on track then. Again, I'm sorry!

_Also, I just wanted to say that some of the thing Rumbelle fans have been tweeting to the writers is making me a bit sad. I get the discontent about how little screentime Rumbelle gets, and how they're always separated, but sending angry tweets to the writers isn't going to help since this season is already written. We cannot change what's already done. However, we are responsible for how we react to those things. We can choose to be angry and focus on the things we dislike, or we can be optimistic, and focus on the good moments, the things we like. It makes me sad that some people are so focused on the one ship that they forget the other characters. I do think that Belle deserves more to do, and sometimes I can get really mad about that. But getting angry only makes me unhappy. It doesn't change anything. This show is about hope, and I think that viewers sometimes forget because they're so obsessed with ships and specific characters. And to me, that's really sad. _

_Wow…that's a really long intro to this chapter…I really needed to say that, though! Now I feel better! _

_BTW, if anyone wants to talk to me about what I've said above, go right ahead! But, please, be kind! My email is _ 14 _ I just realized that in the previous chapter I put in the wrong email…I'm so sorry if you tried to send me something and it didn't work! You can send it to the above email…it's the right one, I promise! But no hate or spam! You can disagree, but in a positive way! ;) _

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time… I wish! But, no. :'( Enchanted Forest

When Belle and Neil returned, they found the rest of the group sitting around the fire. David looked to be deep in conversation with Hook, Red, Snow, and Aurora laughed and talked across from them, and Regina stared into the fire with a lost expression on her face. Belle felt a wave of compassion for the woman. She had lost her son, a pain Belle feared above all else. How could you survive without your child? Belle understood now the deep love and connection a mother has for her child, and that bond should never end with the child dying before the mother.

"Oh, Belle, Neil…you're back!" Snow glanced up, smiling. Then she saw the worried expression on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Well, we were sitting on the grass, playing with Elsa, and suddenly a patch of ice appeared on the ground," Belle sighed, looking perplexed as she handed Elsa into the waiting arms of Grace.

"We just thought you all should know, in case, you know, you've heard of this happening before?" Neil finished, then looked around hopefully. Maybe this would be a clue as to who they were up against.

Regina's voice rang clear across the fire, "Did you say ice?"

Belle nodded. Regina's face flashed with surprise.

"Do you know something about this, Regina?" spoke Snow.

"I, well, maybe," she paused, her gaze passing levelly across every member of the group, "A long time ago, I was passing through a far Northern Kingdom, the kingdom of Arendale. During the duration of my stay there, I came across an old scroll. On it was written, in a strange type of ancient troll, a prophesy." As Regina spoke, she pulled a piece of paper out of her cloak, and laid it out on the ground before the eyes of the entire group. They gathered around, peering at the strange text.

"I know how to read this!" gasped Belle after a moment. Regina mumbled sarcastically under her breath a phrase that sounded suspiciously like 'of course, the bookworm would know!'

_"The enemy is yet unknown_

_ She sits upon an envious throne._

_ And only one and one alone _

_ Can stop her reign upon that throne._

_ A small and insignificant being _

_ This one may seem in the beginning_

_ Yet after time has groomed her best,_

_ She will appear and save the rest._

_ With the power of the snow and ice_

_ And True Love at her core_

_ This one will save the peoples all_

_ And unite the kingdoms four._

_ Yet, of fear and frozenness beware!_

_ She will exploit her weakness there." _

Belle stared at the paper for a while after, a peculiar expression in her eyes. Looking up, she asked, "But what does this mean? What does this have to do with anything?"

"I found not only that, but also this," Regina held out a book. Its weathered leather cover appeared old and worn. "In short, this speaks of a special child, born of True Love between darkness and light, who will restore balance and peace to a war-torn world."

"Could I see that, please?" Belle asked. Regina nodded, passing the book to her. "Could I keep this, for a while, so I can read it?"

"Well, yes, I suppose so…only take care of it."

Belle shot an exasperated look at Regina. "I'm a librarian, Regina. Of course I'll take care of it."

As Belle walked away towards her tent a while later, she turned the book over in her hands. For some reason, she felt a strange twinge in the pit of her stomach, the kind you get when something bad is about to happen, but you don't know what or why. Belle attempted to shake the feeling but it stayed. Soon it would come back, and haunt Belle.

_New York_

Emma rolled her eyes. She could not believe this guy! He just wouldn't stop! She turned to him, smirking.

"So, you want me to drink something a random crazy guy gives me, but for some reason he won't tell me what it is," Emma glanced at the man (she still couldn't believe he called himself Captain Hook! Who'd he think he was, a pirate off of _Pirates Of the Caribbean_?), raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when you put it that way, love, it sounds an awful lot more sinister then reality," replied the man, "But that's about the gist of it."

"Why should I believe a word you say?" Emma questioned.

"Would it suffice if I said I knew you, in another life?" he shot back.

"Oh, so now you're a Hindu pirate, wow!" Emma muttered, "I never would've guessed."

"Please, Ms. Swann, just, just try this. If it doesn't work, I'll leave you alone forever." Hook was begging now. He needed her to listen. If he failed…he didn't even want to think about that right now.

"Alright," Emma said slowly, "I'll drink it." Hook's eyes widened in surprise, and a relieved grin spread across his face.

"You won't regret this, Swann, I swear!" he held out the tiny bottle. But, instead of taking it, Emma grabbed his wrist and, in one swift motion, had handcuffed his hands together to a bicycle rack, and begun screaming for the police. As the police dragged him away, he yelled after her, "You'll listen someday! You have to! It's your destiny, and no one can escape that, not even Emma Swann!"

As Emma strolled down the street towards home and Henry, the pirate's words echoed in her ears. How did the man seem to know so much about her, things no one else should recall? Something about the man drove her insane. Not to mention the fact that he was handsome, extremely handsome. Emma hated the man for disturbing her happy life with strange talk. Everything had been great until he came along. She groaned. She needed a drink!

The Land of Oz- Zelena's Castle

Rumplestiltskin sat cross-legged in his cage, thinking. Most of the time thinking was impossible, but right now was one of the few moments he could. The voices were silent. He remembered pain, both physical and emotional. He remembered a woman and a man, and telling them he loved them. He remembered darkness, and wanting to let go. And he remembered love, deep inside him, for four people, one he didn't even know. Deep inside the earth, in dungeons so deep no one but the Witch could find them, Rumplestiltskin's mind slowly began to return to him. And he began to form a plan of escape.

_Enchanted Forest- Regina's Castle_

The wind whistled through the open courtyard, making an eerie atmosphere all the creepier. Regina swept along, keeping a watchful eye out for anyone strange and unwelcome. She reached the room where the protection spell was located, and ended it, opening the palace so the Charmings and their munchkins could enter. As soon as she had finished, a woman's voice called from the shadows.

"Aren't you going to greet your sister, Regina?"

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Regina's eyes bore a hole in the darkness, trying to distinguish a shape. From the darkness stepped a woman. She had long reddish hair, and wore a black dress that had previously been Regina's! Her eyes, a bright green, seemed to see straight through Regina. Yet the most frightening thing about her was her emerald green skin.

"It's only me," she replied, moving towards Regina, "I wanted to greet my dearest sis, coming all the way from the Land Without Magic."

"What are you talking about? I don't have a sister!" Regina couldn't believe the audacity of this lady! To break into her castle, and steal her clothes!

"Oh, our mother didn't tell you about me? Let me introduce myself. I'm Zelena, Cora's eldest daughter."

"No, I'm Cora's eldest and only daughter," stated Regina.

"Oh, that is where you are wrong, Regina dear," Zelena smiled, "If I am not your sister, then how did I break through the blood locks?" When Regina had no answer, Zelena smirked. "By the way, you had so many things left behind, I simply couldn't resist trying a few things on," She gestured at her gown. "Looks better on me, don't you think?"

"What do you want, witch?" Regina hissed, "To kill me?"

"Oh, no," answered Zelena, "I'm going to destroy you."

"Bring it, Greenie!" snapped Regina.

"Oh, don't worry, I will," with those words Zelena disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Regina slumped to the floor in shock, all her earlier bravado gone. She had a sister, a sister with green skin who was bent on destroying Regina's life. The day officially sucked.

_Well, there's chapter four! I hope you enjoyed it! Review and fav/follow! _

_Questions for next time: what or whom does the prophecy refer to? When will Emma finally give in to her inner gut feelings? And will Rumple be successful? Find out in the next chapter! _


	5. Chapter 5

_So, here's chapter five! Enjoy! I'm soory it's taken me a little while, but I hit a case of writer's block, and school essays/tests/homework is constantly getting in the way. :P But now it's here! :D _

_Enchanted Forest_

The moon rose on the horizon, bathing the camp in a soft white glow. Faraway the stars twinkled while people in the camp slept peacefully. The only people awake were those on watch duty, and a certain baby girl. She squirmed around in her cradle, waving her fists in the air and kicking her legs. As she fussed, a curious thing began to happen. The air in the tent filled with white and ice sprouted on all solid objects.

Belle jerked awake with a start. Bewildered, she wondered why their was snow in the tent. She stumbled to her feet, remembering yesterday's events. The prophesy, the book, the ice…Elsa! Where was she? Through the howling wind, Belle heard the sound of Elsa's small wails. She struggled through the storm, trying desperately to reach her sobbing daughter.

Finally, Belle reached Elsa. Reaching into the cradle, she picked up her tiny daughter. She gasped. Elsa was ice cold, and ice crystals had formed on her blonde fuzz. Realization coursed through Belle like a hurricane. She knew to whom the prophecy referred now. As the storm in the tent subsided, the storm inside Belle grew. Clutching Elsa to her heart, Belle rushed out to find Regina.

Regina sat on the edge of the camp, grumpily staring out at the forest surrounding them. She hated watch duty. At all other times, she could block out the memories with the annoying sappiness of the Charmings or the endless "Hi-hoing" of the seven munchkins. But now, in the stillness of the night, with nothing to fight them, the memories crashed back down. Henry…she'd gone all the way to Neverland in an attempt to save him. But in the end even that failed, and Henry was ripped away from her again.

The sound of running feet and heavy breathing interrupted Regina's thoughts. She turned swiftly to see Belle hurrying towards her. For once Regina was glad to see the bookworm.

"Regina, I've…figured out the…prophesy…and the book," Belle paused to catch her breath. Regina took that opportunity to jump in.

"What are you talking about?" she replied indignantly, "Who?"

"Elsa," stated Belle firmly, "It's her. When you think about it, she fits all the clues. She's only a baby, so she's small and insignificant. She has True Love at her core, because Rumple and I have it, and I'm the light and Rumple's the dark! It all makes sense!"

"But where's the "power of ice and snow" thing she's supposed to have?" Regina interrupted. In reply, Belle told Regina about the snowstorm in the tent.

"It was coming from Elsa, I swear! And after, she was freezing to touch, and had ice in her hair. It must have something to do with her being Rumple's daughter."

Belle looked steadily at Regina. "I know you doubt me, but please. Can you clear this up once and for all? Do some sort of unharmful magic that can tell us whether or not she's magical." Regina sighed. She owed it to Henry, she knew. He liked Belle. After all, she was his almost step-grandmother of sorts, which, unfortunately, made her family. And, as much as Regina hated to admit it, Belle was essential to the team. If Elsa really was key to stopping her sister, well…

"Fine. One simple spell, that's it. If I find nothing, we can assume she is not the one. If I do find something, then maybe she is."

Belle nodded. Regina concentrated for a moment then waved her hand over the length of Elsa's tiny body. The little child squirmed in her sleep for a moment, then returned to peace. For a few minutes neither woman said a word. Finally, Regina spoke.

"Well, it appears you were right after all," she looked from Belle's eyes to the sleeping Elsa. "Elsa here is the One who will destroy Zelena."

_The Land of Oz- Zelena's Castle_

Rumple stood in his cage, taking in his surroundings. He was in a large room with a window on the west wall. In the middle of the room sat a large glass ball. Rumple wished he could get a better look at the green sphere, for in it he had seen Belle and Neil and…his daughter, Elsa. Rumplestiltskin's heart jumped as he remembered the scene. Belle's arms holding their tiny daughter safe and warm, all the while laughing and talking with Neil, unaware of their audience. One shiny tear trailed down his cheek while determination to return grew inside him. He would get back to them safely, and together they would thwart Zelena. But how to get out? Zelena had his dagger, and he was in a different world then his family.

Suddenly, an idea began to form in his mind. He needed to discover Zelena's weakness, then exploit it. He sat down on the stool. While his hands spun the straw into gold, his mind spun his plan of escape.

_New York _

Emma sat in the apartment, her head swimming. How the heck did Neil have Henry's camera? She gazed in bewilderment at the pictures on it. There was one of Henry and a strange woman with dark hair and regal clothes. Then there was another taken from the back of their bug. They seemed to be driving away from a town called Storybrooke, the very town Hook said she was from.

"What the hell is going on here?" she shook her head. Why did it seem like no matter how illogical it was, everything the pirate said seemed to come true? And now, to find this camera in Neil's apartment of all places…All of a sudden, a weight crashed down on Emma's shoulders.

"Ugh! Neil, why? We would've been so happy! We could've been a family together? Why did you leave?" She was crying now, tears making their way down her cheeks in little rivers.

"We never got to find Tallahassee," she added, softer now. She bit her lip, attempting to rein in her emotions again. She hadn't broken down like that since the day Neil left. Why now? Emma hated the sudden pain. Her heart had healed. Why was it all of a sudden breaking again? One last tear trailed down to the floor as one final thought made its way into her mind.

"I miss Neil…I never really got over him."

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Belle walked slowly towards the library, her mind full. First, there was a woman terrorizing the town and turning people into flying monkeys. Also, her husband had died only a few short days ago, but now Belle had an almost one-year-old daughter. Finally, supposedly a year had passed that no one in the town remembered.

Belle loved her daughter Elsa, but it was a little strange to wake up one morning in Storybrooke and find you had a baby you couldn't remember giving birth to.

The sound of footsteps pounding down the sidewalk towards her jerked Belle back to the present. She turned to see Grace and her two friends Hansel and Gretel running towards her.

"Belle! Belle!" they cried.

"What's wrong? Grace, Gretel, Hansel…what is it?" Belle's concern grew with each passing second.

"Nothing's wrong, not really," Grace answered, "but Mary Margaret and David want you at the town hall right away. The meetings about to start."

"Yeah…they sent us to come get you!" Gretel cut in. Hansel nodded in agreement. So they set off.

Belle had to admit she was a bit nervous about this meeting. In an attempt to lure out the villainous caster of the curse, Regina and Emma had formed a plan to trick everyone, including the villain, into thinking that all believed Regina to be evil again. Belle hoped that whoever this wicked one was, he/she would be gullible enough to fall for the ruse.

_So, what do you guys think? Will Rumple escape, and will Emma remember? I know, I've been doing pretty much the same thing for the past few chapters with Emma and Rumple…I've just run into a major writer's block in the road, and I cannot think of how to write Emma's remembering, or how Rumple will escape? Any ideas, cause I would love the feedback! _

_BTW, what did all of you think of the Rumbelle proposal scene? I was on a major happiness high…I was squealing and fangirling and all excited, and then Rumple was dumb again! I was so mad that he faked the dagger thing, because that takes away from the power of that scene. :'( I've been watching the proposal scene over and over again and pretending that the rest never happened! Tell me about your reactions, because I'd love to know what y'all think! :D _

_Finally, as usual, review, because it makes my day! Thank you sooooooo much to thecompletebookwom who reviewed…it made me so happy! :D Also fav/follow, if you like my story! And keep posted for chapter 6! _


End file.
